Pink Angel
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Existen seres que llegan en nuestra vida para ayudarnos, ángeles sin alas; pero a veces no nos damos cuenta hasta que ya es muy tarde, hasta que estos ángeles regresan al lugar de donde vinieron. Todo inicio tiene un final. Sonic X Amy.


**¿Bien que les puedo decir?, ¡Me inspire! Bueno, no es una fic larga, pero igual, realmente espero que les guste. Es un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado y todo se mira un poco apresurado, por así decirlo, pero no me pueden culpar (Ok, sí pueden, pero no deben XD!!!) ****es un one short. ****Bien sin nada mejor que escribir, aquí les dejo el fic y espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

  
**

Pink Angel

Sentía un aroma agradable, era como flores, rosas posiblemente. Entre abrió sus ojos y vio lo que en primer momento le pareció un portarretrato con una foto borrosa, pero conforme se fue aclarando su vista vio que en aquella imagen se encontraba él, junto con Amy; le pareció extraño, ya que él no tenía algo semejante en su habitación. Luego notó que se encontraba cubierto por una manta de color rosa, y conforme sus sentidos fueron despertando notó que no estaba en su dormitorio, estaba en el de alguien más, en el de Amy para ser precisos. Se levantó alarmado intentando recordar cómo demonios había terminado ahí; se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego todo pareció venir a él poco a poco hasta que la respuesta a su interrogante llegó hacia él…

Había tenido una pelea con Eggman, para variar, pero esta vez cuando por fin voló en pedazos su último invento, la explosión lo mando volando hasta caer en el océano. No pudo nadar a la orilla o a cualquier lugar en donde pudiera aferrarse para mantenerse a flote; poco a poco sintió como el aire lo iba dejando, como sus músculos empezaron a cansarse de tanto chapotear y luego... todo se volvió negro. No estuvo seguro cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente, pero cuando volvió a sentir el aire entrar a sus pulmones abrió sus ojos levemente y logró recordar que en algún punto el océano lo había arrastrado hasta la costa. Recordó que al abrir los ojos vio a Amy sentada en la arena con una hoja de papel en la mano y una mirada triste, luego ella pareció verlo y después dijo su nombre algo sorprendida por encontrarlo en un lugar como ese. "_¡Sonic!, ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!_" escuchó decir por parte de ella antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

-Creo que... me desmaye- dijo al recordar brevemente lo que le había pasado.

-Sonic...- escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que la puerta de aquella habitación se abría. –Veo que has despertado- dijo Amy con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ah, sí... – dijo como si estuviera esperando algo. Por lo general Amy estaría mucho más animada o le hubiera dicho lo feliz que estaba con un abrazo sofocante, o lo hubiera regañado, o se hubiera puesto a llorar, ¡o algo! Fuera lo que fuera siempre lo haría con una emoción exagerada a lo que la ocasión ameritaba. - ... ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?- preguntó intentando acallar sus pensamientos.

-Sí, cuando vi que perdiste el conocimiento te traje aquí para cuidarte- dijo con suavidad.

Sonic sonrió como siempre lo hacía –Gracias Amy, pero ya me siento bien- habló mientras se ponía de pie de un saltó –Será mejor que vaya, así que nos vemos.

Y cuando iba a salir corriendo, para así desvanecerse en un rayo azul como de costumbre, notó algo peculiar, Amy aún no le había reclamado su impulsiva decisión de irse sin haber descansado lo suficiente, eso lo hizo quedarse con una mano sobre la perilla, inmovilizado. Vio de reojo a la eriza rosa que se encontraba con su mirada perdida en la ventana de aquella habitación. Amy lo volteó a ver luego de unos breves instantes y de nuevo aquella angelical sonrisa, que le había dado al entrar a la habitación, se había posado su rostro nuevamente.

-¿Piensas quedarte un poco más?- le preguntó con aquella inocente sonrisa.

-Amy, ¿Todo está...

-Creo que si piensas quedarte...- dijo mientras caminaba hacia él –...Haré un poco de chocolate caliente, después de todo, el haberte casi ahogado te puede provocar un resfriado ¿verdad?- dijo parando enfrente de él.

Los rayos de sol de aquel ocaso provocaban que aquellos ojos verdes resplandecieran frente a él, provocando que un suspiro fuera robado de su ser; un suspiro tan leve que no podía ser notado por alguien más que él.

-A-Amy...- dijo con cierto tartamudeo - ¿Por qué actúas tan diferente?

-¿Diferente?- cuestionó con una expresión de duda infantil –Supongo que es porque tú estás a mi alrededor- sonrió nuevamente.

Puso su mano sobre la de él, ya que ésta se encontraba aún sobre la perilla, y por un leve momento un sonrojo se hizo notar sobre las mejillas del erizo azul, para luego hacerlo quitar su mano rápidamente. Ella rió por lo bajo y abrió la puerta para así tomar dirección hacia la cocina.

-Ya regreso- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Fue a la cocina y empezó por buscar un par de tazas para así empezar a hacer aquella bebida; mientras lo hacía Amy tartamudeaba una leve canción en señal de felicidad, y luego sacó un pequeño frasco que contenía chocolate en polvo. Escuchó como la tetera empezó a silbar al el agua estar lista, haciéndola caminar hacia donde se encontraba la estufa, pero al hacerlo por un momento sintió como todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, haciéndola perder el equilibrio para así tropezar y caer al suelo, pero antes de tocar éste unos fuertes brazos impidieron su caída al caer abrigada en ellos. Amy posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos verdes de Sonic, y por un momento no pudo emitir sonido alguno, tan sólo por ese instante, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse para ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Yo... – dijo aún hipnotizada por aquellos ojos verdes –Yo tropecé- respondió al fin con un sonrisa.

Se separó de él y se dirigió hacia aquella tetera que no había callado desde entonces. Sonic sentía que había algo extraño en ella, pero fuera lo que fuera, le agradaba; era la primera vez que Amy no era sofocante o no hablaba de matrimonio con él, y eso hacía que estar a su lado fuera agradable.

-¡Listo!- dijo ella con dos tazas de chocolate en sus manos.

Esa noche tuvieron una amena conversación sobre diferentes temas; sobre Eggman, sobre sus aventuras por diferentes lugares, sobre sus amigos, e incluso sobre ellos. Sonic no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto al hablar con alguien de los buenos tiempos, deseaba tanto volver a repetir esa experiencia, que después de esa noche, eso fue lo que hizo. Cada tarde llegaba a la casa de Amy, y ella siempre tenía algo diferente de comer para él, desde galletas, hasta _chilli dogs_. Siempre lo recibía con aquella sonrisa angelical haciéndolo dar un leve suspiro. A veces llegaba y Amy se encontraba con alguno de sus amigos y en aquellas ocasiones él se enfadaba un poco, pues quería estar a solas con ella, por alguna razón no quería compartir las atenciones que ella le daba con nadie más.

Un día, como siempre, llegó a su casa, y esa vez no había nadie, es decir, nadie a parte de ella. Aquel día en especial la encontró llorando, él no entendía por qué, ella le explicó que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Sonic se preocupó bastante por ella, así que la llevó hasta su habitación y la recostó sobre su cama; se quedó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida, parecía que había sido una terrible migraña. Al día siguiente que ella despertó él seguía ahí, durmiendo a su lado. Amy acarició su rostro levemente para luego darle un suave beso sobre su frente.

Sintió algo muy cálido tocar su frente, algo que le agradó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los ojos color esmeralda de cierta eriza rosa; ella le sonrió dulcemente provocando que él se sonrojara al notar la cercanía entre ellos. Exclamó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, cayendo de la cama en un intento de aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

-¡Sonic!- gritó ella acercándose al borde de la cama. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí...- dijo frotando su cabeza levemente con una de sus manos -¿Y tú?

-Claro que sí, yo no fui quien se cayó de la cama- rió levemente.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo un poco molesto, poniéndose de pie. –Ayer no estabas bien.

-Oh, eso...- dijo cabizbaja –Fue tan sólo... un dolor de cabeza, nada serio- habló con una sonrisa un tanto apagada.

-¿Estás segura que...

-Hey, tengo una idea- le cortó ella –Vamos a las montañas hoy.

-¿Uh?, ¿Las montañas?- repitió dudoso. Parecía que la vieja Amy había regresado; provocándole el implacable deseo de salir corriendo.

-Sí. Sé que te gustan mucho y yo no las conozco- respondió sonriéndole nuevamente -¿Podemos ir?

-¿Me estás preguntando?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

-Claro. Puede que no quieras ir, o ir conmigo en todo caso- dijo con una mirada un tanto triste –De ser así... supongo que buscaría con quien ir. Tal vez Tails se anime- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Realmente quieres ir ¿No es así?- preguntó él con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí... quiero conocerlas antes de...- calló por un momento –Antes de que Eggman idee un loco plan y las destruya- concluyó al fin.

-Bien, de ser así, me encantaría ir contigo- respondió con galanura.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella emocionada.

-Claro Amy. Vamos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar esa respuesta. Ese día salieron de la casa de ella, luego Sonic la tomó en sus brazos para así cargarla y después salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las montañas, que en aquella mañana pintaban un hermoso color turquesa y violeta.

Sonic se detuvo en un hermoso campo de flores, uno que se encontraba en el corazón de la montaña, uno de sus lugares favoritos. Bajó a Amy con cuidado sobre aquel lugar y al hacerlo una expresión de asombro y maravilla se posó sobre el rostro de ella. No pudo evitar exhalar un profundo suspiro y aspirar el olor de las flores las cuales ahora impregnaban su nariz con diferentes y dulces esencias.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el erizo azul con suavidad.

-...Es hermoso Sonic- respondió mientras se sentaba lentamente en el suelo y acariciaba a las hermosas margaritas blancas con la yema de los dedos.

No pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre ella, y ver como los pétalos que volaban en el viento se posaban sobre sus púas rosas, mientras que en sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas que eran tocadas por el sol.

-Sí, lo eres...- respondió cautivado por la belleza que albergaban sus ojos. Al escuchar eso, Amy volteó a verlo un poco sorprendida por la respuesta que él le había dado. -¡Es decir, lo es!- corrigió rápidamente –S-son flores muy hermosas- dijo por último sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Sí, lo son- afirmó ella con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto. Amy se quedó sentada, con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el aroma de las flores. Sonic por su parte se quedó muy pensativo, sentado a la par de ella; no podía evitar verla de reojo de vez en cuando, pensando en como su relación había cambiado últimamente, algo extraño pero agradable a la vez, una sensación que no podía explicar; sólo sabía que ahora era atraído a ella constantemente, casi magnéticamente. No pudo evitar pensar en su relación durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí sentados, analizando por qué ahora se había vuelto tan necesario para él estar cerca de ella, por qué ahora podía ver tanta belleza en ella, es decir, no es como que Amy hubiera cambiado su apariencia, era como si toda esa bellaza siempre hubiera estado ahí, sólo que jamás la había notado. La vio nuevamente y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y por un momento sintió miedo, miedo por el pensamiento que cruzó velozmente su cabeza "_Te gusta"_ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la simple idea lo aterraba, es decir, Amy siempre le había agradado, pero el pensar en ella de esa manera era para él algo inconcebible; luego la vio de nuevo, y aquella sensación de permanecer a su lado se apoderó de él nuevamente y se dio cuenta que la quería... la quería con él.

-A-Amy...- dijo con duda.

La eriza abrió los ojos y vio al erizo, que no le daba la cara, algo extraño por parte de él -¿Qué pasa?- habló al fin.

-...Tú crees que podríamos, es decir, hum... bueno...

-¿Podríamos qué?- preguntó sin comprender muy bien a lo que él se refería.

-¡No, nada!- dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-Sonic...- dijo mientras ella se ponía de pie por igual -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó confundida por la reacción de él.

-No, nada...- contestó sin darle la cara. –No, sabes que...- se rectificó para verla al fin –Sí, me pasa algo. ¡No entiendo por qué rayos ahora deseo estar contigo todo el tiempo!- dijo elevando la voz -¡Porque no puedo imaginarme la simple idea de compartir tus atenciones con alguien más! ...Porque ahora cada vez que estoy a tu lado... me siento... –intentó decir buscando las palabras en su cabeza.

-...Completo- concluyó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, eso. ¿Cómo es que...

-Porque eso es lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo...

Calló en ese momento. Si realmente lo que ella decía era cierto, todos los desplantes que él le había hecho a ella, todas las veces que la lastimó con sus insensibles palabras... no tenían perdón alguno. Se armó de valor y la vio los ojos, si bien no podía borrar todo lo que había hecho, podía empezar a remediarlo.

-Amy- dijo firmemente –Quisieras...- dudo por un breve momento -¡¿Quisieras salir conmigo?!- dijo rápidamente un poco avergonzado de escuchar sus propias palabras.

Por un momento no supo que responder, parecía que aún no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente sin poder evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, y así asentir con la cabeza "Sí... ¡Sí!" dijo aún incrédula. Por un momento el impulso de abrazarlo se apoderó de ella, pero prefirió no hacerlo, conocía a Sonic, y si lo hacía era posible que él cambiara de opinión, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0

Fijaron un lugar y hora. Decidieron verse en el parque al medio día, tan sólo dos días después de aquel viaje a las montañas. Sonic llegó un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esas, no era su estilo después de todo, pero el tan sólo pensar en verla ahí, en ver esa hermosa sonrisa que por alguna razón ahora lo volvió loco, le daba el valor necesario para estar parado enfrente de un viejo roble con una rosa roja en su mano. Dieron las doce del medio día y esperó; vio a muchas parejas pasar, a niños jugar, pero no a ella; y así pasó el tiempo, pensando que seguramente ella se había retrasado porque no sabía que ponerse o algo por lo cual las chicas tienden a llegar tarde a sus citas, y siguió ahí, esperando. Pronto llegó el atardecer y él seguía ahí bajo el mismo roble, esperando... y la noche llegó para así dar por concluido el día, y él seguía en el mismo lugar. Fijó su vista hacia el cielo, ahora estrellado, y dio un suspiro de derrota. Soltó aquella rosa que llevó para ella y caminó fuera de aquel lugar pisando aquella flor para así sólo dejar pétalos rojos a su paso.

Después de ese día no quiso saber nada de ella. No quería escuchar los motivos del por qué ella no había podido llegar, no quería ni siquiera verla, estaba herido. Pasaron así las semanas y él no había regresado por la villa desde ese día; por lo general se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las montañas o en lugares distantes, en donde sabía que no se la encontraría a ella o alguno de sus amigos. Un día no muy especial se encontraba caminando cerca de _The Angel Island_, por alguna razón le gustaba admirar y ver la isla suspendida en el aire, era algo increíble, una de las maravillas de ese lugar.

-¡Sonic!- escuchó decir en las cercanías. Volteó a ver a diferentes direcciones y no muy lejos de él vio a Knuckles que corría hacia donde estaba él.

-Hola Knuckles- saludo con un pequeño ademán de mano y una sonrisa. –Tiempo sin verte.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo un poco molesto el equidna –He estado todo el día buscándote.

-Bueno, ya me encontraste ¿Qué pasa?

-…Algo malo pasó.

-¡¿Eggman de nuevo?!- cuestionó alarmado.

-No... Es Amy.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de él -¿Qué pasó?

-Está en el hospital.

Después de esa breve conversación ambos corrieron al hospital. En el camino Knuckles le comentó que él se había enterado ese día, no estaba seguro del por qué estaba ahí, pero Tails le había pedido que lo buscara tan rápido como fuera posible, que él debía de estar ahí.

Al llegar al lugar caminaron por los blancos pasillos del hospital, sintiendo una atmósfera de pesar. Vio a Tails, Cream y Vanilla sentados en la sala de espera con lágrimas en sus ojos; corrió hacia ellos y vio a Tails instintivamente para obtener alguna respuesta.

-Sonic...- susurró Tails.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Amy?!- preguntó rápidamente.

-Ella... bueno, ella...

-¡Habla Tails!

-Nosotros nos enteramos hasta hoy- dijo cabizbaja –Verás, Amy ha estado hospitalizada desde hace un par de semanas.

-¡¿Semanas?!- dijo exaltado.

-No le dijo a nadie que se encontraba aquí... fue hasta hoy que el doctor me contactó...

-No lo entiendo...- expresó Sonic con confusión -¿Sufrió un accidente o...

-No Sonic, ella... Ella tiene un tumor cerebral.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar eso. - ... ¿Qué?

-Parece que la encontraron yendo camino al parque o algo por el estilo. La ambulancia la trajo aquí para estabilizarla, pero no lo habían logrado y... –Calló al sentir lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. –Sonic...

No lo dejó terminar, inmediatamente corrió a la habitación de ella. Ahora todo tenía sentido, el por que es que estaba tan extraña, por que es que tenía aquellos "dolores de cabeza", por que a veces se miraba tan pensativa. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio recostada sobre aquella cama y a su alrededor varios instrumentos médicos que hacían sonidos diferentes.

-Amy... –musitó al entrar al lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Escuchó una voz familiar, una voz que la llamaba tristemente, una voz que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente para distinguir una figura de color azul frente a ella, era a quien estaba esperando.

-Sonic... –respondió con una sonrisa un tanto apagada.

-¿Por qué Amy?- preguntó dolido -¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te pasaba?

-No quería que nadie se enterara... no quería esto...

-¿Esto?- repitió confundido.

-Sí... No quería ver en tu rostro esa mirada triste...

Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano suavemente sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para no derramar ninguna. Ella sujetó su mano con firmeza y de nuevo una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-No estés triste...

-¿Cómo debería de estar entonces?, ¿Feliz?

-Sí...- Esa respuesta hizo que una expresión de sorpresa y molestia a la vez se posara en el rostro del erizo azul –Porque gracias a ti pude probar levemente lo que es ser correspondido...- explicó ella. Exhaló un suspiro de cansancio y cerró sus ojos suavemente con una sonrisa en sobre sus labios. –… Sonic… - llamó ella -Lamento no haber llegado.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender sobre sus mejillas sin él poderlo evitar más. Amy empezó por soltar poco a poco aquella mano que antes había sujetado firmemente haciendo que él se alarmara; y con un su último suspiro dijo lo que por muchos años había callado "Sonic... yo te amo" Luego de esa frase se escuchó un sonido constante e incesante de una máquina, una que hace poco había hecho ese mismo sonido pausado. Y una línea recta marcó el momento de su partida y varias lágrimas brotaron por parte de él, al saber que ahora ella no sería nada más que un hermoso ángel que lo cuidaría de las alturas en toda aventura que él realizara, un ángel que él tardó demasiado en ver, un ángel rosa.

* * *

**B****ien, ese fue el final ¿Triste? Lo sé, pero a veces quiero escribir cosas tristes XD!!!! En fin, el siguiente one short que haga tengo planes de hacerlo de otra pareja que me pidieron mucho, pero aún falta para eso. Bien, sin más que decir, Kat fuera.**

**¡Gracias por Leer!**


End file.
